


Guinevere

by PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit



Series: Transtalia (let's not lie, it will be mostly England) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Transphobia, Transsexual England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit
Summary: Alfred planned the perfect birthday for his boyfriend. But things don't always go as planned....





	Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnostic_heretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostic_heretic/gifts).



> To Ivan, for helping me out when I wasn't sure of myself.

Alfred was proud to say he had the cutest boyfriend in the world. His bright green eyes, his cute fuzzy brows, his soft blond hair, the way he blushed and grumbled when Alfred complimented him,... Alfred could go on forever. But something about, something Alfred never could quite place his finger on, had always been off. Maybe it was the way he reacted when Alfred talked to him about his childhood or his family, maybe it was how he always stopped him from going any further from making out, every time Alfred’s hands started to wander, he had slapped them away and the mood was gone. Sure, they hadn’t been together that long, so Alfred understood why Arthur didn’t completely trust him with every of his issues yet, but still. If Arthur had a dark past, or issues with his family, Alfred wanted him to share it all with him, so he could help him through it. And if Arthur was asexual and didn’t want sex, then he should just tell him, so Alfred knew and wouldn’t try anything! But being left in the dark was maddening.

 --

It was Arthur’s birthday, and while Alfred still didn’t know everything about him, he loved him nonetheless, so he made sure he would have the best birthday ever. It was the first birthday they celebrated as a couple, so everything had to be perfect. Alfred had went through an obstacle course and now owned Francis several favours, but he did it all to cook the perfect dinner on Arthur’s birthday. After that went past, Arthur praising Alfred’s cooking skills and looking at him with a gaze full of love, Alfred would give him the perfect present and Arthur would launch himself around Alfred’s neck and kiss him as thanks and maybe, just maybe, Alfred could throw in some loving birthday sex just for Arthur. At least that was the plan. Alfred just hoped it would all work out well. 

Around twenty minutes into the dinner and Alfred started to grow worried. Arthur hadn’t said a thing all day, and if he did, it were just short things like ‘good morning’, ‘hello’, ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘I’m fine’. Not even Alfred’s perfectly cooked food could lighten his mood, and despite it being his birthday, he seemed to be down all day. Alfred was about to ask what was wrong, when Arthur set his silverware down with a sigh. 

“Alfred, we- we need to talk.” Alfred froze up. That line, and the way Arthur had said it… did he want to break up with him? He was internally bracing himself for what was to come, but his bottom lip already quivered and his eyes started to fill themselves with tears. Had he done something wrong? Didn’t he love Arthur enough? Did Arthur grow tired of him like most people did?

“My family is coming over today.” Alfred opened his mouth, ready to say something to save their relationship, when he realized what Arthur had said, shut his mouth again and gave Arthur a confused look.

“You’re not breaking up with me?”

“What? No, you’re the loveliest boyfriend I ever had! Not that I had many to begin with…” Alfred smiled when he heard Arthur say that and leant over the table to press a kiss to his forehead. Satisfied with the faint blush on Arthur’s cheeks, he sat down again.

 “So, what about your family?”

“Right, um…” Arthur nervously glanced around as if he expected a disaster to happen any moment. “They’re coming over and I wanted to tell you something before you’d meet them, umm…” He fidgeted a bit and glanced at Alfred as if whatever he had to say would change their whole relationship, but Alfred didn’t care what it was, he loved Arthur no matter what.

“Go on.” He encouraged Arthur softly, took his hand and squeezed his hand with a gentle smile. He would support him no matter what it was, Arthur was his boyfriend and he loved him. Arthur took a deep breath in to calm himself. Alfred guessed it wasn’t easy for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

“I- I’m-” Arthur was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He looked up from his plate in shock and stared wide eyed in the direction the sound had come from. The doorbell rang again. “They’re here already.” Arthur could hear a hint of fear in Arthur’s voice. Arthur bit his bottom lip and pulled his hand away from Alfred’s, straightened his clothes and stiffly went to open the door. Alfred followed him curiously, and also because it was good manners to greet Arthur’s family.

Arthur opened the door to reveal… a pretty normal looking family. Alfred didn’t know what he had expecting with the way Arthur had treated the subject of his family, but surely not that.

“Happy Birthday Guinevere!” A woman, probably Arthur’s mom, hugged Arthur. Alfred looked around confused for maybe a twin sister that she could mean. There was no one fitting that description.

“My little Gwenny is all grown up! Already twenty years!” Still confused, Alfred kept looking for anyone that could be Guinevere, hell, even a pet, and shared the same birthday with Arthur. That is, until he saw the pained expression on Arthur’s face. Oh. _Oh._ Realization dawned on Alfred’s face and suddenly a lot of things Arthur said and did made a lot more sense.

“Happy Birthday Gwen.” Arthur’s father stepped close with a smile and shook Arthur’s hand. Alfred’s insides churned. This was so wrong. The way they looked at him, how they smiled called him a name that wasn’t Arthur, how they pretended to care when they clearly didn’t- it was sickening. He cleared his throat and stepped next to Arthur, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“Hi! I’m Alfred. And you are-?” Asshole one and two? Alfred held his free hand out and faked a smile.

“Oh! How rude of us! I’m-” _-asshole one-_ “-and this is my husband,-” _-asshole two-_ “-pleased to meet you. You must be Gwen’s boyfriend.” Asshole one giggled obnoxiously. “When can I expect my grandchildren?” She nudged them both slightly and winked. Alfred withstood the urge to pull Arthur towards him and shout at them both not to touch him. Arthur showed a strained smile and stepped aside.

“Please, come in.” _No, Artie, don’t let them in!_ Alfred bit back that thought and silently followed them inside as Arthur closed the door. He pulled Arthur aside for a quick kiss and a hushed ‘it’s going to be fine’ whisper, even though he knew it wasn’t going to be fine. He already wanted to throw them out again.

“Oh my, what a lovely dinner!” He heard asshole one cry out in delight. Alfred wished he had heard Arthur say it instead. He loved the British accent and the word ‘lovely’ out of Arthur’s mouth, but when he heard it from asshole one and two, he just felt sick. Asshole one already started making herself at home, dropping her bag on the counter, throwing her jacket over a chair, Arthur’s chair, took off the lid of the pot Alfred had used for cooking, stuck her finger inside and licked off the sauce. “Mmmh, wonderful!” Alfred’s fingers twitched with the urge to rip her away and quite literally kick her out. Asshole two had started opening cupboards and drawers, looking around, as if in the hope to find something raunchy. Alfred pulled Arthur aside, out of earshot.

“Artie, why are you letting them treat you this way? Why are you letting act like this? This is not healthy!”

Arthur pulled a face, his eyes speaking of pain and hesitation. “They’re my _parents_.” That wasn’t an excuse in Alfred’s mind, but when he looked at Arthur, he just couldn’t help but give in.

“Fine, I won’t kick them out. Yet.” He brushed some hair out of Arthur’s face and leaned down for a quick kiss. “But only because you asked me.”

“Awwww!” Alfred jumped when he heard asshole one coo behind them. “They’re so adorable, aren’t they? I’m so glad Gwenny finally got a decent boyfriend! All those other punks really weren’t good for her!” Asshole one laughed, asshole two joined in, even Arthur faked a nervous laughter. Alfred’s patience with asshole one and two dropped dangerously low.

“Why don’t we all go sit on the couch?” Arthur offered, but Alfred could see he just wanted to rush through their visit and send them back home. The all gathered in the living room, where asshole two let himself drop on the couch with a groan, asshole one sitting next to him excitedly. Alfred didn’t want to sit next to them, or have Arthur sit next to them, so he just pulled Arthur with him as he sat in the armchair, even if it made asshole one giggle and comment on how Alfred seemed to be ‘a little attached, right?’.

Asshole one would not stop blabbering. “We brought presents!” She exclaimed, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world. “We would have brought cake too, but we thought you might already have gotten one! Gwenny is a wonderful baker, you know!” She pulled out two packed presents and handed them to Arthur, still giggling obnoxiously. “We hope you like them!”

Arthur hesitated, then slowly teared off the paper off the first present. It was a makeup case together with a booklet on how to use it correctly. “Thanks.” Arthur forced a smile and set it aside before opening the second present, which literally fell apart as soon as the paper was off. A bra, panties, hair accessories and a dress fell to the floor. Arthur quickly got down to pick it up. “Thank you, that’s-”

Arthur would never get to finish that sentence. “Absolutely disgusting.” Alfred had stood up, staring down at asshole one and two. “What the hell is wrong with you! Why can’t you even accept your own son!” Asshole one opened her mouth, offended, but Alfred wasn’t finished. “You force his birth gender on him like it’s no big deal, even though it clearly makes him uncomfortable! His name is Arthur, not Gwen, Gwenny or whatever, and I’m gay, get over it!” Alfred took the dress and underwear from Arthur’s hands and threw them at asshole one. “Just because he used to have a chest doesn’t mean he’s not manly! Either you finally call him by his real name and accept him as he is, or you leave and don’t come back until you do! I just know that I don’t want you in my home any longer, and I wish you had never showed up and just let Arthur enjoy his birthday!” Asshole one had the audacity to gasp and pretend she and asshole two were the ones hurt, and not Arthur. She got up and grabbed her bag and asshole two, dragging him behind her.

“The audacity! I have never met someone so rude! You know what, I hope to never see you again either!” And then the door slammed shut between asshole one and two and silence came over the room. Alfred sighed and sat down next to Arthur. 

“Sorry I chased your parents away. Are you going to break up with me now?”

Arthur stared at the closed door for a little longer before turning to Alfred. “That was scary.” He admitted. “But… I feel kind of better now. They were my parents, but… I think you’re right. They can’t treat me like this. I was just afraid of what would happen if I were to cut them off like you just did.”

Alfred smiled and took Arthur’s hand, placing a kiss on it. “They may not want to talk to you again, but I will be here with you so you will never be lonely.” Arthur broke out into nervous laughter, the tension finally falling off him.

“What, are you proposing to me?”

Alfred pulled Arthur into a kiss, then grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him. “Maybe?”

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent yelling*
> 
> After 592802 years of not doing something, I finished two Trans!England fics in one day. I'm finally rising back from the dead. I will link the other work in the series as well, because I have at least two more fics centering Trans!England planned. I'm sorry, they're both not very long though. But I'm just glad I'm finally getting somewhere. _Somewhere._


End file.
